


Вечная зима, вечная весна

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Aliens, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Captivity, Curtain Fic, Depression, First Kiss, Food, Groundhog Day, M/M, Masturbation, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, There Is Only One Bed, Trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Стив и Тони заперты в комнате, которая каждый день возвращается к исходному состоянию, и перед ними загадка, которую невозможно решить. За время своего заключения они узнают кое-что новое друг о друге и о самих себе.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Вечная зима, вечная весна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [always winter, always spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105696) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> Бета - [со(л)нце](https://beer-punk.diary.ru/).

— Я беру выходной, — говорит Тони.

Стив смотрит на него во все глаза, потому что расшифровать его слова не получается — хотя они короткие и простые, не та техническая тарабарщина, которой Тони пользуется так же легко, как дышит. Даже ломаных теней, которые вечно его скрывают, когда он работает в лаборатории, и тех нет, они уничтожены искусственным светом. 

На кухне горит самая обычная флуоресцентная лампочка. Стив знает это наверняка. Он выдернул и разбил её в День 34. И в День 78. И в День 99, потому что Тони вёл себя как мудак, и у Стива оставался один выбор — либо ударить его в лицо, либо разнести кухню.

— Постарайся ничего не расколотить, пока я не закончу, — просит Тони. — Очень тяжело вынимать осколки из теста.

***

На следующий день Тони снова берётся помогать ему, словно Дня 124 никогда и не было.

Хотя он был. Стив ведёт тщательный отсчёт — это единственная оставшаяся у него связь с реальностью. Дни приходят и уходят, а здесь ничего не меняется. В семь утра они просыпаются в отвратительно розовой клетке, состоящей из одной комнаты с ванной, и ровно в семь утра всё… откатывается к исходному состоянию. Наверняка это то ли загадка какая-то, то ли ловушка, то ли тюрьма.

Если загадка, то ни Стив, ни Тони не способны её решить — вот уже сто двадцать пять дней как.

В комнате нет алкоголя. Стив считает все предпринятые ими попытки и проведённые здесь дни, но не считает, сколько раз благодарил судьбу за то, что Тони, помимо всего прочего, не надо ещё и этому искушению противостоять.

***

(Алкоголь есть в ванной. Стив всегда следит за тем, чтобы зайти сюда первым и вылить жидкость для полоскания рта в раковину. Если Тони и знает об этом, то молчит).

***

В День 303 Стив просыпается позже обычного под запах блинчиков. Ещё толком не очнувшись, он приподнимается на (единственной) кровати. Комната снова восстановилась. Та же кровать, то же розовое покрывало, тот же пыльно-розовый диван в углу, те же пластиковые стол и стулья, те же выкрашенные в розовый стены, те же розовые аналоговые часы, те же розовые занавески (за которыми нет окон — только ещё одна стена), те же розовые кухонные приборы, те же розовые тумбочки. Дверь в ванную приоткрыта. Тоже как обычно. Ничего не меняется.

Стив мрачно оглядывается на входную дверь — это сложная металлическая конструкция, в которую встроены двести наборных циферблатов. Над ней надпись аккуратными чёрными буквами: «Реши меня, чтобы открыть».

Тони всё подсчитал в первый же день. Двести циферблатов, на каждом — пятьдесят чисел. Сперва Тони пытался подобрать полный ключ к одному циферблату за раз, словно каждый из них был отдельным сейфом; четыре одинаковых дня у них ушло на то, чтобы понять, что необходимо просто выставить по одному значению на каждом циферблате. Из этого следовало, что вариантов может быть… очень много. В День 6 Тони назвал количество вслух — и там было примерно сорок семь нулей.

В детстве, когда не получалось заснуть, Стив считал про себя. Теперь же подсчёт перед сном порождает кошмары. Стив переносит его на утро.

— У тебя снова перерыв? — спрашивает Стив. В голос помимо воли пробиваются недовольные нотки.

Тони только хмыкает себе под нос и льёт на розовую сковороду новую порцию теста. Неважно, насколько сильно он её пачкает; утром она снова чистой стоит в шкафу.

Стив ложится обратно и кладёт подушку на лицо, хотя это не сильно-то помогает. Были у него мысли попробовать нечто подобное. Теперь они никогда не вспоминают День 159.

***

Когда Стив просыпается в День 492, Тони лежит к нему спиной, свернувшись калачиком. Так он кажется чуть ли не подростком. Стив вздрагивает.

— Тони, — тихо окликает он. — Вставай. Пора за работу.

Тони не шевелится. Стив нерешительно кладёт руку ему на плечо. Тони передёргивает. Тогда Стив убирает руку и долго смотрит на неё. Сквозь пальцы виднеется спина Тони.

— Начну без тебя, — сообщает он.

Тони остаётся лежать под одеялом неподвижным комом. Каждые полчаса Стив отрывается от циферблатов, чтобы, перейдя через всю комнату, убедиться, что тот ещё дышит.

***

День 512. Тони ничего не ел с Дня 490. Похоже, это не имеет никакого значения — физически они всегда просыпаются в одном и том же состоянии. Стив в этом уверен, потому что каждый день его первым делом тянет помочиться, вне зависимости от того, много или мало он вчера выпил.

Из питья здесь только вода из-под крана и коробка мутного яблочного сока, которая волшебным образом восполняется каждое утро. 

Здесь всё возвращается к первозданному идеалу. Все циферблаты сбрасываются на ноль. В кухонных ящиках, холодильнике и морозилке заново появляется еда. Мусорка очищается. Какой бы знак они ни пытались оставить, к семи утра он пропадал. Они пробовали не спать, но в 6:59 их вырубало, как бы сильно они ни старались.

Теперь вот и Тони точно так же возвращается. В одну и ту же позу. Калачиком.

Как и Стив. Каждый день — в одно и то же дерьмо.

***

В День 540 Стив бьёт Тони. Несильно — так, пощечину отвешивает — но тут же жалеет об этом. Потому что комната обнуляется, а они нет, и Тони запомнит это на всю жизнь. Которая здесь может растянуться на целую вечность. Стены давят, словно смыкаясь вокруг них, но когда Стив тщательно выверенными шагами измеряет длину и ширину их тюрьмы, результаты всегда оказываются неизменными.

***

Блинчики. В дни, когда Тони устраивает себе «выходные» от работы с циферблатами, он делает блинчики. Пока Сизиф толкает камень, Стив перещёлкивает цифры.

Стив оглядывается на тониобразную горку на кровати. День 542. Идёт тридцатый день, как Тони не говорит и не двигается. Стива так и тянет взорваться — или, может, лечь рядом с Тони и застыть такой же статуей. Возможно, когда-нибудь их найдут Мстители. Они ведь должны вести поиски, так? Стив представляет, как они взломают эту невозможную комнату и обнаружат на кровати его и Тони. Картонные человеческие фигурки. Осколки былого, которые лишь выглядят цельными.

Может, блинчики разбудят Тони?

От запаха горка немного шевелится, но Стив не видит — он сжёг первый же блинчик, и тот прилип к сковородке. Стив швыряет её в раковину. Тони снова замирает. Наутро чистейшая сковородка стоит в шкафу.

***

И чёрт бы с ним, с этим дверным пазлом — Стиву нужно разгадать тайну блинчиков. Рецепт написан на упаковке. Он прилежно ему следует. Целую тарелку напекает. В этом проклятом месте нет ни одного сиропа, но зато есть банка клубничного джема. Тони ёрзает, но толком не может очнуться — так и смотрит пустым взглядом в стену. Стив ни за что не поверит в то, что его больше не вернуть. Он сам съедает все блинчики с джемом и попутно перечитывает упаковку. На вафли тоже сгодится.

***

На запах вафель Тони просыпается. Просыпается, словно и не лежал трупом целый месяц. Съедает ту, что Стив сделал для него в (розовой, конечно же, розовой) вафельнице, опускается рядом с ним на колени у двери и спрашивает лишь — на каком они числе.

В другой жизни Стив, может, выругался бы, но он настолько счастлив возвращению Тони, что ограничивается ответом на его вопрос. Оба притворяются, что голос Стива при этом не дрожит.

***

Теперь, если Тони берёт выходной, Стив не жалуется. Однако он по-прежнему считает дни — все, и обычные, и выходные. Для него это единственный способ убедиться, что время реально, а не иллюзорно.

***

В День 601 Стив, проснувшись, чуть не забывает, как дышать, потому что Тони лежит, сжавшись в комок, к нему спиной. В отчаянии он тянет его на себя, потому что больше не может вот так его потерять, не может, он этого не переживёт…

Тони перекатывается, смотрит недоумённо, но, заметив панику Стива, смягчается. Стив яростно трясёт головой, потому что не нуждается в жалости; от страха он ничего не видит, кроме узкого пятна перед собой; один он этого больше не вынесет, никак…

Тони реагирует тем, что целует его — и Стив слишком поражён, чтобы не ответить. Оказывается, у Тони тёплый пьянящий рот. Стив сжимает его футболку дрожащими пальцами, по щекам текут слёзы, но он не останавливается.

Поцелуй не снимает с комнаты проклятия, но Стив этого и не ждёт; их ситуация больше напоминает кошмар, чем сказку.

***

Тони больше не впадает в оцепенение. Их утренний ритуал плавно меняется; выходя из ванной, Стив натыкается на взгляд Тони и кивает, не дожидаясь вопроса.

Они пробуют всё, от и до: когда им кажется, что впереди маячит прогресс, они нежно и сладко занимаются любовью; когда кто-нибудь из них теряет надежду и чувствует себя в безвыходной ловушке — агрессивно и напористо трахаются. Однажды Стив на целый час зажимает Тони между собой и стеной и просто трётся об его живот, а тот смотрит на него, не отрываясь, потемневшими глазами, всё сильнее возбуждая. Тони даже не стирает с себя его сперму — одёргивает рубашку и весь день так и ходит, насквозь пропахший Стивом. В итоге Стив раньше обычного затаскивает его в кровать и там уж отрывается по полной — как будто он умрёт, если не даст себе волю. 

Вечером они редко занимаются сексом. Чаще они просто целуются перед сном. Это просто ещё один язык, на котором они общаются и который никакой наблюдатель (есть ли у них наблюдатели? об этом неоткуда узнать) не сможет расшифровать. Когда Стив целует Тони, иногда это «ты здесь, со мной», и «ты настоящий»; в последнее время это «я люблю тебя» и «ты очень много для меня значишь»; а порой это «не бросай меня». Когда Тони целует в ответ, это «да», «да», «и я тебя», «и ты для меня», «ты тоже меня не бросай».

***

В День 1095 Тони будит его, понукает поскорее позаботиться о своих повседневных потребностях, а потом, как только Стив выходит из маленькой ванной, набрасывается диким зверем; толкает на кровать, сосёт, добиваясь, чтобы член полностью встал, забирается сверху и так быстро скачет, так глубоко в себя принимает, что Стив видит перед собой звёзды. Тони, улыбаясь, просит его остаться в постели и полчаса спустя приносит завтрак: из доступных им шести яиц и овощей, которые каждое утро появляются в холодильнике, он сооружает омлет. Он наливает Стиву полный стакан яблочного сока и заставляет выпить, хотя это любимый напиток самого Тони.

Стив так и эдак крутит порядковый номер дня, пытаясь понять, что в нём такого особенного, но додумывается только, что тот без остатка делится на пять.

— Мы здесь три года, — тихо подсказывает Тони, верно распознав его замешательство. Ах да. Это как-то выпало из вида.

— Так вот почему ты тратишь время на то, чтобы меня побаловать? — Стив вскидывает бровь.

Тони качает головой.

— Я пробую кое-что новенькое.

***

Его «кое-что новенькое» — это некое странное принятие. Он начинает яростно обживать комнату.

Каждое утро он неторопливо готовит завтрак, стараясь как можно чаще менять блюдо. Как минимум раз в неделю он устраивает свидание. Однажды Стив прекращает работу над циферблатами, потому что Тони сооружает бумажный театр из разорванных упаковок из-под продуктов. Он рассказывает усечённую версию приключений Гарри Поттера — юного волшебника, умершего ради спасения мира (Стив плачет, не скрываясь, пока Тони не объясняет ему, что Гарри вернулся из мертвых).

В другой раз Тони раскладывает ужин по всем имеющимся тарелкам, словно это самые настоящие деликатесы; он говорит с поразительно плохим французским акцентом и повязывает на талию вместо фартука занавеску (открывая стену, заменяющую им окно).

Ещё как-то раз Тони отказывается готовить ужин, но зато берёт в кровать банку клубничного джема. И хотя Стив восхитительно проводит время, с тех пор у него стабильно встаёт от любой еды с клубничным вкусом. Это ужасно, потому что в холодильнике лежит клубничный йогурт, в морозилке валяется клубничное мороженое, а из верхнего шкафа Тони иногда достаёт пакетик со смесью для бланманже — специально для Стива, потому что сам он эту резиновую текстуру ненавидит.

Одно свидание Тони проводит в формате пикника: он высвобождает побольше пространства, отодвигая к стенам стол, два стула и пыльно-розовый диван, и кладёт на пол розовое покрывало, призванное изображать плед. Почти вся имеющаяся у них еда идёт в ход: бутербродные рулетики на хлебе со срезанными корками, потому что им обоим поднадоела его зерновая посыпка; салат с макаронами и овощами; зажаренные в панировке полоски мяса; клубничный йогурт и консервированные персики; небольшой импровизированный пирог из смеси для блинчиков и яиц, — у них получается поистине королевская трапеза. Они кормят друг друга с рук, а закончив, откидываются на покрывало и пялятся в идеально ровный и идеально прочный (Стив сотню раз пытался его проломить) потолок.

Только найдя такой удобный предлог, как потолок, чтобы отвести взгляд от Тони, Стив набирается смелости озвучить свою тревогу. Он выпаливает вопрос быстро, словно ужасно запыхался, словно ещё вот-вот — и в легких не хватит воздуха.

— Тебя… совсем не волнует, сколько времени ты тратишь… на такие мелочи? Ведь вместо этого ты мог бы работать над разгадкой.

Только тогда он косится на Тони — но тот по-прежнему смотрит в потолок, дышит ровно и размеренно, как будто глубоко погрузившись в мысли.

— Мы застряли в этом повторяющемся дне надолго. — Тони пожимает плечами. — Но мы тут вместе. Я извлекаю из этого максимум. — Он переводит взгляд на Стива. — С моей точки зрения, кому-то захотелось заставить нас страдать. Ну-ну, пусть попробуют сделать нас несчастными и не дать пожить полной жизнью. Я собираюсь жить с тобой здесь так, чтобы ни о чем не жалеть. И пошли нахер все те, кто хотел отнять у нас счастье.

Стив улыбается.

— Я бы сам с удовольствием пошёл на твой хер. — Он делает задумчивую паузу. — Ну, может, подремав сперва. — Он сладко жмурится. — По-моему, я сейчас не встану. 

— И не надо. Мы живём в волшебной комнате. Если уснём прямо тут, утром очнёмся уже на кровати. И не придётся тратить усилия, чтобы туда добраться.

— Узнаю своего любимого гения.

Тони ослепительно ухмыляется.

— Очень важно не терять самих себя. Теперь я это точно знаю.

С тех самых пор, как Тони пребывал в ментальной коме, в горле и груди что-то давит, мешается — но у Стива не получается толком выразить свои чувства. Он только берёт Тони за руку и сплетает с ним пальцы. Тот крепко сжимает ладонь, наверняка поняв всё, что осталось невысказанным.

***

Это очень плохой день: Стив просыпается, обнимая Тони, и ему так хорошо, что он забывает о своём утреннем ритуале. Он забивает на насущные позывы мочевого пузыря, чтобы подольше насладиться тем, как приятно прижимать к себе Тони.

Где-то через час уютного валяния Тони всё-таки выбирается из-под одеяла. Его нужды обычно настигают его довольно скоро после Стива. Только когда дверь закрывается, Стив осознаёт, что натворил — теперь у Тони появится искушение, которого в их положении следовало бы избегать всеми силами.

Из ванной Тони выходит с мрачным лицом. Стив сам себя ненавидит за то, что первый порыв — ринуться туда; и за то, с каким облегчением он выдыхает, потому что флакон стоит нетронутым. Он всё равно отвинчивает крышку и выливает всё содержимое в раковину, притворяясь, что глаза не жжёт.

Больше Тони никогда не пользуется туалетом вперёд Стива. Они никогда это не обсуждают. Оба тщательно притворяются, что всё нормально. Порой отрицание — единственный доступный им способ приспособиться к окружающему миру.

***

Они разговаривают о природе времени, и Тони бешено размахивает руками, объясняя особенно сложную часть квантовой механики. Стиву кажется, что он понемногу понимает научную сторону происходящего. Они не стареют — Тони уверен в этом, он признаётся Стиву, что до этого каждые четыре недели красил волосы, потому что в них пробивалось слишком много седины. Если он переставал за этим следить, таблоиды тут же обвиняли его, что он копирует Рида Ричардса. Однако за всё время, проведённое здесь, его волосы ничуть не изменились. Все ожоги у него пропадают к утру. Стив отрезает у себя одну прядь, а назавтра она снова на месте. Он на миг задумывается, будет ли их смерть столь же обратимой, но ему слишком страшно пробовать нечто большее, чем…

_День 159, со Стива довольно, он больше не вынесет, это место его убивает, стены давят, и если порезать запястья и истечь кровью — выберется ли он или стены порозовеют ещё сильнее, интересно, у него ведь есть нож, он может это выяснить в любой момент, в любой момент… но Тони натыкается на него и плачет... всхлипывает… нож выскальзывает из рук… кровь на полу… Тони орёт, чтобы он не смел так поступать с ним, не смел, если ты, блядь, ещё раз попробуешь, я тут же повторю за тобой… не буду, клянусь… не буду…_

...в тот раз, так что это остаётся лишь мысленным экспериментом.

Тони беспокоит, что пока они тут ходят по кругу, снаружи всё неуклонно движется вперёд. Мстители, должно быть, уже оставили надежду найти их.

— А что если это типа… Нарния наоборот? — Тони качает головой, глядя на ровные ряды циферблатов. «Хроники Нарнии» были написаны уже после погружения Стива в ледяной куб, но Тони разыграл перед ним все семь книг в бумажном театре; Стив пришёл в восторг от голоса Хмура в его исполнении. — Семейство Пэвенси прибыли в Нарнию детьми, они выросли и стали там королями и королевами, а когда они прошли обратно через шкаф, то снова оказались детьми — а мы выйдем из своего шкафа в том же возрасте, в котором в него провалились, и только весь мир вокруг изменится. Без нас промелькнут целые десятилетия.

Стив берёт обе руки Тони в свои, не давая взяться за следующий циферблат. 

— К твоему сведению, мне приходилось пережить нечто подобное. — Тони переводит на него взгляд и вздрагивает: о да, Стив на себе испытал, каково воскреснуть спустя несколько десятков лет, не постарев ни на день. — Знаешь, как именно я это пережил?

— Ты сильный и крепкий и лучше меня умеешь приспосабливаться к новым обстоятельствам.

Стив закатывает глаза.

— Нет. Рядом со мной был ты. Каждый раз, когда я падал духом, непобедимый Железный человек продолжал сражаться — необученный гражданский в разноцветной жестяной банке раз за разом атаковал злодеев…

Тони смеётся.

— Эй, это была не просто разноцветная жестяная банка! 

Он кривится; он нередко жаловался, как сильно ему не хватает брони. Стив с ним солидарен: ему тоже отчаянно не хватает щита.

— И я подумал: если кто-то самый обычный — кто не обладает никакими сверхспособностями, кто не улучшен ни суперсывороткой, ни вита-лучами — так часто подвергает себя смертельной опасности, то у меня нет никакого права уступать ему в храбрости. Я не сразу понял, что «самый обычный» человек внутри брони в действительности совершенно особенный. Но к тому времени я уже проникся тем, насколько это большая честь — сражаться бок о бок с ним.

У Тони блестят глаза.

— И всё же для нас это и правда может быть Нарния. — Хотя они стали намного лучше выражать эмоции, Тони по-прежнему меняет тему, если чувствует себя слишком уязвимым. — Здесь на самом деле вечное лето. — Он недовольно щурится, поднимая взгляд на флюоресцентную лампу. — Вечное подобие лета.

— Весна, — поправляет Стив. В комнате тепло, но не слишком жарко.

— Весна, — соглашается Тони.

— Но зато хорошо, что львов нет.

— Твоя правда.

***

Не то чтобы Стив совсем невосприимчив к грозно надвигающейся на них зиме. Порой он не может отделаться от ощущения, что в спину его толкают зловещие тени. Голова болит. Свет слишком яркий. Но в темноте только хуже. Раньше Тони не знал, как бороться с его депрессивными приступами, кроме как дать ему что-нибудь разрушить, но теперь ему достаточно хорошенько Стива оттрахать. Чтобы тот бормотал обо всём, что его тревожит, пока Тони то короткой лаской, то толчком заставляет его тело медленно наливаться жаром, постепенно приближаясь к пику.

— А что если… мы никогда… не выберемся… или нас никогда… не найдут… или их тоже… заперли… или всё это… только у нас в головах…

Тони заполняет его внутри, Тони занимает собой всё снаружи — и когда Стива в следующий раз накрывает паникой, а мысли никак не хотят униматься, в его теле ещё бродят отзвуки подаренного Тони удовольствия. Это ненадолго отгоняет тьму.

***

— Пожалуй, сегодня я возьму выходной, — говорит Тони, закончив рисовать что-то пальцами на спине Стива. Это почти что неосознанная привычка: возможно, он чертит схемы изобретений, которые ему никогда не доведётся создать. У Стива сжимается сердце, когда он задумывается об этом.

Он вяло потягивается.

— Тогда я достану тебе смесь для блинчиков.

Тони улыбается, отвечая на традиционный утренний поцелуй, и Стив уходит в туалет с этим ощущением на губах. С блаженством облегчившись, он возвращается, обнимает за талию Тони — тот уж взбивает тесто — и целует его в щёку.

— А давай возьмём выходной вместе, — поддаётся внезапному порыву Стив.

Улыбка Тони становится ещё ярче.

***

Они устраивают бумажный театр, нарвав из картона неуклюжие фигурки. Они пытаются вместе разыграть «Властелина колец», пока не обнаруживается, что Стив следует книгам, а Тони — фильмам; почему-то от этого только смешнее. Стив пробует изобразить Тома Бомбадила, но с пением у него не очень; тогда он импровизирует и с помощью фигурок пересказывает Тони несколько приключений Ревущих Коммандос.

А потом Тони нараспев произносит, что они могут позволить себе что угодно, и Стив двигает бровями вверх-вниз. Именно поэтому спустя час они выстраивают в ряд на столе все продукты, а Стив срывает закрывающую лампу панель и делает из неё импровизированную клюшку для гольфа. Они снимают занавеску, и Тони немедленно цепляет её на плечи, признавшись, что всегда немного завидовал Доктору Стрэнджу. Вооружившись банкой с горчицей, которую они оба ненавидят, Стив рисует на стене мишень. Тони придумывает нелепую систему баллов, и, что важнее, Стив соглашается ей следовать. Они оба с огромным удовольствием наблюдают, как яйца разбиваются прямо в центре мишени.

Тони смеётся, когда банка клубничного джема (и да, у Стива от одного запаха снова встаёт) летит вслед за яйцами. Он такой красивый, что просто невозможно удержаться; Стив валит его на стол, не обращая внимания на оставшиеся там продукты, и трахает. Слава богу, когда эту чёртову комнату создавали, про смазку не забыли; их неизвестные похитители, конечно, были садистами, но в дальновидности им отказать нельзя.

Стив, пожалуй, мог бы лучше продумать последствия, если бы ему не было настолько плевать; Тони жарко дышит под ним, подталкивает пятками сзади, понукая двигаться, и тихо бормочет что-то одобрительное. Они оба изгваздались, как свиньи; под спиной Тони мнётся какой-то раздавленный фрукт, его волосы засыпаны мукой — как будто он никогда и не красился, а впрямь поседел. Тони смеётся, когда кончает, и Стив ловит его смех губами и выплёскивается ему на живот. Что-то это в нём задевает, и он даже словами выразить не может, почему — и насколько — ему это нравится. Возможно, так проявляет себя собственнический инстинкт, потому что когда Стив смотрит вниз, то видит «я был здесь». Это то неизменное, чего им так не хватает в своей слишком изменчивой тюрьме.

***

Тони наклоняет голову.

— Выше и дальше*, — шепчет он, переходя к верхнему циферблату. Стив, прислонившись к стене, наблюдает за тем, как он снова и снова перещёлкивает цифры.

***

Стив, как ведущий новостной передачи, берёт у Тони интервью, в роли микрофона выступает скалка. Так они узнают, что некоторые языки у них пересекаются (русский и французский), а некоторые нет. Стив учит Тони испанскому и немецкому, взамен Тони учит его японскому и корейскому. Стиву упорно не даются звуки китайского мандарина — и порой по утрам, когда они занимаются сексом, Тони шепчет ему что-то на ухо именно на этом языке.

В такие дни дверной загадке приходится ждать их чуть дольше.

***

— Беру выходной, — объявляет Тони. Стив ещё отходит от оглушительного оргазма после ленивой дрочки, так что молча кивает.

— Я, наверное, воздержусь, — наконец говорит он. — Но если ты вдруг захочешь и мне сделать блинчики, я не откажусь.

— Естественно, не откажешься, — безмятежно усмехается Тони, целует Стива в щеку и уходит на кухню. Стив с улыбкой наблюдает за ним. Они живут настоящей жизнью, и пусть она совершенно безумна, в какой-то мере её — как ни странно — можно назвать счастливой. Иные к этому времени уже наверняка бы сошли с ума.

Стив сидит у двери и вращает циферблаты. Нажарив целую тарелку блинчиков, Тони садится рядом, чтобы накормить его с рук их традиционным «выходным» завтраком. У него коварная ухмылка; до Стива доходит только на втором блинчике, когда во рту растекается клубничная сладость. Тони тут же принимает невинный вид. Стив с терпеливой нежностью закатывает глаза, но продолжает вращать циферблаты; он не нуждается в немедленном удовлетворении. Он послушно доедает блинчики под размеренный стрёкот механизма, и Тони оттягивает ворот его футболки, чтобы просто поцеловать в плечо.

Потом Тони соскребает с твёрдого мыла немного стружки и берётся за мытьё посуды. В этом нет необходимости: чистой посуды хватит на несколько приёмов пищи, — но Тони нравится работать руками. А Стиву нравится смотреть на то, как Тони работает руками — он признавал это и до того, как они здесь оказались. Здесь он просто осознал, что именно значило его постоянное стремление провожать Тони взглядом.

Стив снова сосредотачивается на циферблатах; Тони тихо мычит себе под нос одну из сюит для виолончели Баха. Он мог сколько угодно врубать рок в мастерской, когда записывал на камеру свои эксперименты; но когда никто не обращает на него внимания, он даёт волю внутреннему любителю классики.

Возможно, Стив и внимание просто неразделимы.

Но только не тогда, когда происходит это. Сперва Стив думает, что наконец добрался до той комбинации цифр, которая открывает дверь — именно такой зловещий треск, по его мнению, должен был раздаться, когда загадка решится — но это не дверь. Это потолок.

Стив снова и снова моргает, как заведённый. Сверху обрушивается холодный воздух, и в крыше возникает огромная дыра, сквозь которую видно тёмное небо. Стив всё так же стоит на коленях у неприступной двери, а Тони всё так же моет посуду в раковине.

— Ну, я представляла себе, конечно, далеко не такую домашнюю сцену, — говорит Кэрол. — И всё же, ребята, подмога к вам подоспела. Простите, что так задержались.

Стив с молчаливым вопросом переводит взгляд с неё на Тони:

«Ты тоже это видишь?»

Тони пожимает плечами:

«Вроде бы».

***

Кэрол слетает вниз за ними; Стив заставляет её первым поднять Тони.

Как бы он ни ненавидел эту комнату, Стив оглядывает её напоследок, впитывая всё до мелочей. Да, она была тюрьмой — но она же и подарила ему Тони. Хотя бы поэтому её стоит помнить.

Кэрол торопливо объясняет, что они слишком поздно обнаружили исчезновение Стива и Тони, и извиняется, что у них ушло целых десять часов, чтобы договориться с похитившими их инопланетянами об их возвращении. Джен удалось забрать и броню Тони, и щит Стива, но их пришлось оставить в квинджете — несмотря на то, что мир восстановлен и инопланетяне убедились в добрых намерениях Мстителей, их тревожит и нервирует, что оружие окажется в руках их пленников. У Стива в голове проносится, как плохо там было вначале и как опасно он приблизился к тому, чтобы потерять Тони. Да эти ребята просто счастливчики, что у Стива не получится быстро добраться до щита.

— Десять часов? — потрясенно повторяет Тони, оглядывается на Стива и вздрагивает. Стив обнимает его и крепко прижимает к себе, тут же оказавшись под прицелом пристальных взглядов Джен, Кэрол, Хэнка и Сэма — им непривычно видеть такую их близость. Пусть себе смотрят, думает Стив и только сильнее смыкает объятия. Пусть смотрят сколько угодно.

***

— Полторы тысячи дней? — шепчет Джен в квинджете и недоумённо распахивает красивые глазки, как будто для неё это нечто непостижимое.

— Плюс-минус, — негромко бормочет Стив, потому что Тони отдыхает, привалившись к нему. Он только притворяется, что спит, но на то у него есть причины. Стив понимает. На них давит слишком много всего. Лучше уж отстраниться, чем впустить внутрь и снова потерять себя.

Так, как Стив сейчас знает Тони, он не узнает больше никого и никогда. Наверное, ему не должна так нравиться эта мысль.

— Но… — Джен трясет головой. — Как вы не сошли с ума?

Стив смотрит на взлохмаченные волосы Тони и так же тщательно считает его нарочито ровные вдохи, как раньше считал дни и повороты циферблатов. Он не отвечает Джен, но она не переспрашивает; видимо, у него на лице и так всё написано.

***

Оказавшись в особняке, Мстители громогласно зарекаются от космических приключений в ближайшем будущем и зовут Доктора Стрэнджа осмотреть пострадавших. Стив резко мрачнеет, случайно подслушав, как Стрэндж заверяет остальных, что ту нереальную комнату не выдумали — об этом ясно свидетельствуют следы магии времени, оставшиеся на спасённых. Впрочем, мрачность держится недолго, потому что Стрэндж просит всех вести себя с ними поаккуратнее. Не дожидаясь сигнала к общему отбою, Стив уводит Тони наверх.

Тони бубнит, что ему нужно переодеться и принять душ, пересекает коридор и скрывается в своих апартаментах. Стиву кажется, что его выпотрошили — как будто Тони забрал с собой какой-то важный орган. Неловко сглотнув, Стив заходит в свою спальню.

На диване розовая подушка. Стив сдирает с неё наволочку и выкидывает из окна. Долой, ко всем чертям. Внутри зудит, и Стив открывает ящики и шкафы; вся розовая одежда следует путем наволочки, и плевать на гору мусора снаружи. Розовый галстук, две пары шелковых боксеров, футболка с написанным во всю грудь названием благотворительной организации. На разноцветной безрукавке красуется логотип, выполненный в виде огромных чёрных заглавных букв — вроде бы ничего криминального, но для Стива они превращаются в «Реши меня, чтобы открыть». Безрукавка тоже летит в окно.

Стив перемещается в ванную, берёт розовое мыло для рук — и машинально опрокидывает флакон с жидкостью для полоскания рта над раковиной. Он чуть ли не заворожённо следит за струёй и маленьким водоворотом у слива. 

В дверь спальни тихо стучат. Это оказывается Тони, и Стив тихо, как от боли, стонет. Тони весь — вихрь красок: ярко-красная футболка и голубые штаны. Когда он кидается вперёд, его дыхание пахнет мятой, а когда Стив зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, те мокрые и мягкие. У него другая одежда, он начисто вымыт, вокруг них совсем иная обстановка, но когда Тони прижимается к нему губами, Стив понимает, что больше-то ничего и не изменилось. Поцелуи остались точно такими же, как в той комнате, и точно так же безмолвно звучат вопросы и ответы: «у нас правда получилось?», «это по-настоящему?», «мы всё равно вместе, хотя всё это время мы были в Нарнии Королями и Королевами, а из шкафа вышли такими, как прежде?»; «да», «да», и «да». Несмотря на тщательный отсчёт Стива, время всё-таки оказалось иллюзией. А вот их любовь с самого начала была реальностью.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание переводчика:**
> 
> *«Выше и дальше» — Тони цитирует «Последнюю битву», седьмую (и последнюю) книгу «Хроник Нарнии».


End file.
